Never Exploit a Creature
In many stories, there comes a time when the villain is intent on using a creature (usually an animal, dinosaur or monster) for his/her own evil intentions, which subsequently leads to his/her downfall. In other words, the villain learns the hard way that one should never exploit a creature or send one to do a person's job. For instance, the villain initially planned on using an animal in his circus to line his own pockets, abused his own pets, plotted to use a monster or dinosaur as a superweapon, or using them for gambling purposes. The aforementioned villains can range from mad scientists, ringmasters, and poachers to the hero's owner, smugglers, and even an alpha male animal using his pack for his own gains. This usually happens when the creature gets its, his or her revenge on the villain for this purpose. Simply put, usually in the climax, the antagonist gets his/her comeuppance, especially when being defeated and/or killed at the hands (in this case, paws, claws or jaws) of the creature he/she exploited. In other cases, the exploited creature can attack the villain to save him/herself or protect someone he/she loves. Examples *Dennis Nedry, Peter Ludlow, Vic Hoskins, Eli Mills, Ken Wheatley, and Gunnar Eversol learn the hard way that cloning dinosaurs isn't a good idea. In other words, they are intent on exploiting dinosaurs for either profit or worse, staple for bioweapons, but this eventually leads to their demise. *Scar was intent on using the hyenas in his plan to take over Pride Rock, but he crossed the line by betraying them, leading them to turn against him. *Sloan and Bree Blackburn plotted to scare a herd of elephants into running into an electric fence, but after Eliza saved them, the said animals get their revenge, turning the poachers over to the police. *Claire Wyden lured George, Ralph and Lizzy into Chicago, intent on killing them and endangering the city in the process, but this eventually led to her downfall when Davis Okoye and Kate Caldwell tricked her into becoming George's lunch. *August Rosenbluth abused Rosie the elephant for his circus, but she eventually defeated him by killing him with a metal post. *Colonel Richard Strickland was initially intent on exploiting the Asset for his own selfish gains, but the latter eventually turns against him in the end to save Elisa and himself. *When Norman Snively tries to call Buddy to him by using the newspaper he often uses to hit him with, Buddy finally gets his revenge and runs back to Josh Framm. *Preston Packard is killed at the hands of King Kong, whom he was intent on bringing down. *Brad Spoylt makes the mistake of stealing one of the Chubbchubbs for himself, but the latter attacks him, leading him to admit his wrongdoings to a crowd. *Corrupted executives of Umbrella Corporation had responsible for exploiting innocent lives as part of experiments in creating perfect bioweapons which not only led to their demise, but also resulted their creations, B.O.W.s, ended up sold at black market or causing disastrous outbreaks. As result, remnants of the company formed Blue Umbrella to set right what went wrong. *Tobias Beckett getting killed by Han Solo for he was intent on make a profit unsold coaxium and forced Chewbacca to go with him as a hostage. *Mr. Patel, Abdullah and Nigel planned to make a fortune out of Duma by exploiting her running ability in a race against greyhounds. After Duma wins the race with the help of Ted, she rebels against Abdullah while Patel and Nigel are forced to compensate all bets before getting rescued by her owners as Abdullah is arrested. *Reverend Leland Drury wanted to starve the Haida Indians off their land by blocking the caribou's migrating path so he can mine for gold. Eventually, after Henry Casey blows up the wall and sets the animals free, they stampede over the evil preacher to his death. Quotes }} Gallery Claire defeat.png|Claire Wyden meeting her match at the hands of George, whom she was intent on luring into Chicago to dissect. Nefario_subdued_El_Macho.jpg|El Macho being overpowered by the minions for he mutated them to use them for his evil plans. Sloan defeat.png|Sloan and Bree Blackburn receiving their comeuppance, as the elephants they were intent on slaughtering eventually get their revenge by backing them into the hands of Jomo Umbelli and his squad. Chester V devoured.jpg|Chester V being devored by the Cheesespider. Scar's_death.jpg|Scar about to be devoured alive by his hyena henchmen, whom he exploited for his own evil purposes. Chapman with the shock collar on his own neck.jpg|Happy Chapman with the shock collar placed around his own neck by Garfield for he kidnapped Odie to use him as a tool to overshadow his brother. Hoskins defeat.png|Vic Hoskins meeting his match at the claws of Delta, whom he was intent on using as a weapon Ian Hawke Ians defeat NOOOOO!!.png|Ian Hawke learning the hard way that he should never have exploited Alvin and the Chipmunks, after the boys have switched themselves with plush dolls to escape. Boog's_mighty_grizzly_roar.jpg|Shaw pinned to ground by Boog roaring fiercely in his face for shooting Elliot. Bellweather Defeat.png|Dawn Bellwether being arrested by Chief Bogo and his squad after it is revealed that she is the mastermind behind the savage attacks. SpongeBobCyclopsDefeat.png|The Cyclops being attacked by the sea creatures for he was intent on making them decorations to sell them. Beckettdefeat.jpg|Tobias Beckett getting killed by Han Solo for he was intent on make a profit unsold coaxium and took Chewbacca to exploit him. serone_defeat.png|Paul Serone being devoured by an anaconda he was intent on trapping strickland_defeat.png|Colonel Richard Strickland being killed at the hands of the Asset. Eli Mills' Death.jpg|Eli Mills meeting his match at the hands (or jaws) of the dinosaurs he was bent on exploiting for money. Patel and Nigel forced to compensate.PNG|Patel and Nigel forced to compensate all bets after Duma wins the race against greyhounds. Duma attacking Abdullah.PNG|Abdullah getting attacked by Duma for enslaving and torturing her. Indoraptor eating wheatley.png|Ken Wheatley meeting his match at the jaws of the Indoraptor after making the mistake of attempting to pull the latter's teeth out. Videos 10) Movie CLIP - Learning to Kill (1997) HD|Peter Ludlow meeting his match at the jaws of two T-Rexes he was bent on exploiting. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - The Jaws of the Indoraptor Scene (7 10) Movieclips|Ken Wheatley making the mistake of attempting to pull out the Indoraptor's teeth, which leads the monster to kill him. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events